zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Gilvader
Mouth Is this guy stated as having any weapons in its mouth? Slax01 01:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Would you call me a idiot if I said it's teeth? (Zoids Fanatic 01:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Yes. You're an idiot. Anyone got a proper answer? Slax01 01:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking for a flamethrower like Salamander's or a particle gun like Berserk Fuhrer's then, no the model has no weapons in its mouth. No weapons, but you can sorta see the mouth glow red (or blue for Gildragon) at night for a menacing toothy grin. I don't watch Genesis so Anime Gil Dragon might have a mouth like Anime Deathsaurer does.SharkWings 03:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) How does that relate? (Zoids Fanatic 04:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Well that's enough of a confirmation for me to add in the note (it had a throat blob laser thing in a flashback in the anime), if anyone disputes what I added, please state why on this page. Slax01 04:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with it. Though I'm tempted to make a Shoop-da woop joke. (Zoids Fanatic 04:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Model section Some questions: *Chromed versions, are they official? *Rebirth century, is this the Gildragon or Gilvader? (and a clarification on the differences would be good too) *References: are either of these official? Slax01 02:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Rebirth has it as Gilvader. Only Genesis is called the Gildragon. As for clarifying, their the same model and desgin, but the Gilvader has it's "head tails" going straight, while the Gildragon has them backwards. Really, the name Gildragon was only used in Genesis, and no way at all should it be renamed to Gildragon. (Zoids Fanatic 02:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) ...? If, as you have said, that the gildragon and gilvader have "the same model and desgin" (apart from horns) then the current statement about having a different # of batteries is incorrect. Please fix the article or clarify your statement. Secondly, no-one said anything about renaming the page. For any following replies (be it fanatic or anyone else) please stick to my questions and don't interject your own. If you wish to do that, make a new subheading. Slax01 02:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Right, well just a general rule of thumb there. The batteries part I forgot, but basically, their the same thing, with only Genesis using it a the Gildragon. Now, if you think I'm countering myself, remember, many Zoids were released with different paint jobs, and number of batteries, but are still the same Zoid. So, to sum this up, the Gilvader and Gildragon are the same, and it just depends on what you want to call it. (Zoids Fanatic 02:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Chromed critters mentioned are not official that I know, and the Fire Gildragon in the refs definitely isn't (it's more someone cramming Mechadioz' expensive stuff on here, I suspect). I can't speak for the specific changes from the OJR, but Gildy and Rebirth!Gilvy are pretty much the same. Gilvy does NOT, however, include the Gildragon horns. Timeline, no it isn't, but it's accurate as far as I can find to Shogakukan's stuff (and official ones do not exist to that level of detail). It may be left over in the references from me attacking fanon on the Wikipedia page. Pointytilly 03:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that tilly! I've made the changes I wanted to make. More edits may be required, because I am obviously not an expert on the subject. Slax01 03:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC)